Cat in the Cradle
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. Jack is having daddy issues.


Title: Cat in the Cradle

Author: Mindy

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Tina's etc. No money made. Swearsies.

For: ham_napkin

Prompt: thanks, Meat Cat

Spoilers: "Verna"

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Summary: Jack's having Daddy issues.

-x-

It was weeks later as they were both arriving at work that Jack finally asked Liz:

"Why was it a cartoon cat?"

Coffee cup halfway to her lips, Liz looked over at him. "Huh?"

"Our kid. In your dream."

"Oh." She took a sip, looked away again. "Beats me."

Jack paused, his lips pursed in thought. "Is it because you consider me an heroic figure? Like an animated superhero of some description?"

Her eyes flicked over him. "I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"You find me cat-like then? Agile? Predatory?"

"I really don't."

Jack shuffled closer in the bustling foyer. "But we were married, yes?"

She gave a shrug. "Well, you were wearing a ring. And you called me Lizzie."

He ducked his head toward hers, a smile on his lips. "Lizzie?"

"What?" She glanced up at him. "It was sweet. Sort of."

"Hm..." Jack nodded, guiding her onto the elevator ahead of him. "Well, I wouldn't worry, Lemon," he said, pushing one button for him and one for her. "It probably doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it doesn't," she scoffed, watching the doors close over: "I was just high on cheesy blasters."

"Was anyone else in your dream?" he asked, his tone pointed.

"Oh sure," she nodded, sipping at her coffee. "Kenneth was there, well, a lady Kenneth. And Tracy. And Meat Cat, of course."

"But I was the one you were married to? I was the father?"

She let out a worried sigh. "Yeah, I should probably give them up."

"Unless you want to re-experience the miracle of our love."

"Not particularly, no offence."

Jack was silent a moment, eyeing her sidelong. "You haven't seen the cat since though. Right?"

She frowned at him. "No. Except on TV. I'm not delusional, Jack. Just a bit hormonal when it comes to the kid thing." She paused, then asked: "Why?"

"No reason," he answered quickly. "Although…" he cleared his throat: "what do you suppose it would mean if you did see him again?"

Her brows lifted. "You mean if Meat Cat was following me around?"

"And talking to you."

She shook her head ruefully. "I would finally have cracked, Jack. You'd have to send me to a nice place in the country-"

"I mean-" he interrupted: "taking into consideration your dream."

"Oh. Well…" She tipped her head to one side: "taking into consideration my dream, it would probably have to mean one of two things."

"Yes?"

"One," she said: "I'm desperate for the love and approval of my yet-to-be-born offspring."

"Or two?"

She turned on him, her face lit with mocking glee: "I'm secretly in love with you and wanna have your babies."

Jack's face broke into a smile. "You jest, but-"

"Relax, Jack." The elevator doors slid open and Liz headed off, rolling her eyes at him as she did. "It was a stupid dream. I'm not seeing little cartoon cats running all around the place, I'm not thinking up names for our feline offspring, and I'm _not_ secretly in love with you. Okay?"

"If you say so," he murmured, still smiling.

"I do," she nodded, walking away. And revealing that just behind her stood Meat Cat arms folded and skateboard tipped on its end.

"Don't worry, Jack Donaghy," he offered in his cool, brassy voice: "She'll come round."

Jack smiled at him. "Thanks, Meat Cat."

Liz reappeared suddenly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Jack's lips rolled inwards. "…No."

She waved her hand at the elevator, stopping the door from closing over. "Okay, Jack…is there a cartoon cat standing next to me right now?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed.

She pointed to her side, eyes wide with suspicion. "Right now, Jack! Tell the truth."

His gaze darted behind her, to where Meat Cat still slouched and smirked. His gaze returned to her face. "I see nothing next to you," he told her firmly. "Absolutely nothing, I swear."

"Huh..." She eyed him funny, apparently not buying this response at all. Finally, she noted, rather smugly: " I guess I'm not the only one whose biological clock is going a bit crazy, am I?"

Jack removed her hand from the elevator door. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Lemon. My biological clock was disabled years ago."

"Yeah right," she muttered, shooting him one last look as she walked away.

Meat Cat hopped onto his skateboard, gliding through the door at the very last moment then flipping his skateboard up at his side. "D'you think she bought that?" he asked Jack.

Jack sighed heavily. "I don't think so, Meat Cat. I think she may be onto us."

"Hey, that's cool, Daddio."

Jack looked down at him: "Don't…don't call me that."

Meat Cat's furry little ears flattened on his head. "Daddy?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

His little cat chin began to quiver. "Pop?"

"Oh God…" Jack dropped his head into his hand with a groan.

A few moments later, the elevator door slid open on his floor and Jack stepped off, straightening his spine and heading to his office. But he turned back. And saw Meat Cat skating away in the opposite direction. He closed his eyes, shook his head, then opened them. But Meat Cat was still there, waving to him, doing tricks on his skateboard, silently begging for his attention.

Was it possible, he thought, that Lemon was right? Was his biological clock finally catching up with him? Did his ongoing hallucinations about their dream child, however absurd, suggest that he harboured some unacknowledged yearning for the approval of offspring that until recently he'd never intended to create? Or did the fantasies imply that he hid some unresolved feelings and intentions towards his friend?

Or could it be, was it possible, that the answer was simply, both?

_END. _


End file.
